


Head Massage

by kittylovesbambi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittylovesbambi/pseuds/kittylovesbambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by TREE bts video: Changmin makes it up to Yunho for smashing cake in his face and getting cream all over his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Massage

               Yunho leaned into the fingers slowly messaging his scalp.

    “Changminnie you’re really good at this, you know?” Yunho sighed, in bliss. “If you open up a head massaging salon, I’m sure it would be a huge hit.”

    “Please, hyung,” Changmin chuckled. “Firstly, there is no such thing as a head messaging salon and secondly, I’m pretty sure you would be the only customer, visiting me every day.”  
   
    “Why would I visit you every day?” Yunho challenged with a smirk. And just to rile him up, he added, “It would actually mean seeing you every day and that would be…” Yunho gave an exaggerated shiver.

    “ _That. Would. Be. What?”_ Changmin gritted his teeth and emphasised each word with an extra forceful dig into the older man’s annoyingly small head.

    Yunho winced and pulled his head back from the hold. He turned to face Changmin and was about to let out a complain when he noticed his lover’s thunderous expression coupled with a ferocious glare. Yunho immediately puts on his cutest pouting face and rose from the ground before straddling Changmin who was sitting a chair and wrapping his arms around his neck.

    “That would be the best thing that has ever happened to me!” Yunho leaned forth and rubbed his nose against Changmin’s before starting his mission to placate his lover by furiously planting kisses all over his face.

    Slightly appeased, Changmin placed each hand on each side of Yunho’s face to pull him back. Taking it as a rejection, Yunho pouted.

    “I was just jok-“

    Before Yunho could finish, Changmin leaned forward to taste those ruby red pouty lips of his lover’s.

    Changmin was so whipped, especially when Yunho played the pouting card. That scheming little kitten knew what the great, evil Changmin’s weakness was and never failed to use it to his advantage. Yunho parted his lips to allow Changmin to enter first, as a form of apology for his earlier comment.  
                
    But that did not mean he was going to let Changmin take control completely.  
                
    Before Changmin could have his fill of Yunho, Yunho quickly pulled them apart, giving one last peck on Changmin’s lips to rid the line of saliva connecting their lips, before resuming his position on the floor between Changmin’s knees and demanding Changmin to continue with his prior administrations.  
                
    Being forced out of his aroused haze, Changmin clucked his tongue and reluctantly placed his fingers back on Yunho’s scalp. Just to spite him, Changmin gave some half-assed massages for like 10 seconds before switching on the cold water to full blast and carelessly spraying it all over Yunho to as he was “just trying to wash the shampoo off!”  
                
    After an ungraceful series of struggles and having the ownership of the shower head be tossed back and forth, Changmin finally managed to reach for the tap and turned the stream of water off before Yunho could spray him with it again.  
                
    “Hey, that’s not fair!” Yunho pouted, followed by a shiver caused by the cold.  
                
    “We’re both cold as hell hyung,” Changmin chided gently, reaching for the towel rack. “I’m not going to have us sick for tomorrow’s concert.”  
                
    Defeated and cold, Yunho just pouted like a child and allowed the younger to dry him with a huge fluffy towel and pull a loose fitting shirt over his head before being pushed into the bedroom. Yunho settled on the bed as he waited for Changmin to attend to him.  
                
    Changmin, now dressed in a loose shirt as well, strolled out of the toilet equipped with a hairdryer. He took his time plugging in the hairdryer and settling on the bed, ignoring Yunho’s cries of, “Would you hurry up!” which he knew were there just to annoy him.  
                
    Once Changmin took his spot behind the older, Yunho slumped into Changmin’s embrace and waited.  
                
    Insistent on taking his time and not allowing full control to Yunho, Changmin fiddled with the hairdryer a bit, moved around in his spot trying to ease an imaginary itch, and basically push his hyung’s buttons slightly before embarking on the task of drying Yunho’s hair.  
                
    Changmin systematically dried each part of Yunho’s hair, starting with the base of his neck before going clockwise all round his head.  
               
    When he finished, he was about to get up and replace the hairdryer when he realised Yunho was still slumped against him. He almost pushed him off when he realised that his lover had already fallen fast asleep from God knows how he did that through all the noise from the hairdryer and Changmin tossing his head and hair about. Then again, Yunho has been doing that recently, falling asleep during the most random times like during photoshoots. He knew from experience the older only did so when he does not get enough sleep.  
               
    Determined not to wake Yunho up, Changmin settled the hairdryer down  before placing one arm under Yunho’s knees and the other under his back to carry him up the bed and placing his head on the pillows.  
               
    Changmin tried to rise to return the hairdryer to its rightful place in the toilet but the moment Yunho loses the warmth of his lover’s touch, he mewls in lost and starts making grabby hands, all while unconscious.  
               
    Before Yunho could stir awake, Changmin places the hairdryer on the bedside table before slipping back into Yunho’s arms.  Making a small sound of satisfaction, Yunho tightens his arms around him.  
               
    After switching off the lights, Changmin turns back to face Yunho and give an involuntary snort at the sight, “And he says I’m the koala.”  
               
    Tangling his fingers into Yunho’s hair to pull his head closer, Changmin took a sniff. No longer picking up any lingering scents of whipped cream, he buried his nose in the hair and gave a lingering kiss.  
               
    Using both arms to pull Yunho impossibly closer towards him, Changmin throws his legs across the other’s torso and falls fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better idea for the name pls raise it up haha comments are love!


End file.
